In my patent application, Ser. No. 955,929, filed Oct. 30, 1978, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,776, a number of the differences between a pulsation dampener and a surge absorber of the present invention are set forth and which are hereby totally incorporated herein by this reference. In addition, the disclosure of certain prior art United States patents were considered in that patent application. Additional United States patents considered in evaluating the present invention include the following:
______________________________________ U.S. PAT. NO. PATENTEE ______________________________________ Re.23,170 Beach 2,968,319 Ball 3,003,522 Rohacs 3,139,113 Mercier 3,948,288 Mayer 3,961,646 Schon ______________________________________